Into a Brand New World V2
by Blazing Eternal
Summary: My name is Vincent. I'm your average 16 year old high schooler, until today. Somehow, I'm transported into the world of Pokemon and it seems to be I have no way out! But, with the help of my friends maybe I can but with new friendships, new journeys, and new partners to be found and made it'll become harder to want to return home! But will I want to? Pairing TBD! IBNW Ver.2! Enjoy!
1. Vincent Samuel Stone

Into a Brand New World V2 (Redone)

Chapter 1: Vincent Samuel Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the games

My name is Vincent. Vincent Samuel Stone. But you can call me Vince, Vinny, or Sam, which I oddly don't mind being called by. I'm 16 years old, and I'm 6' 1" tall, a height that my 13 year old brother is beating me in. I had my 16th birthday a couple weeks ago. I had gotten Pokemon Y for it, which I REALLY like, but I enjoy the older generations as well, such as Generation 4 and Generation 5. Don't get me wrong, I love the original 151, I was born around the time the 1st Generation came out, and was raised practically with them. Now knowing that there is more than 718, well 721 if you count the still unknown Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion, I can't imagine staying with the original 151, I like the variety. Anyway, more about me. I have chocolate brown hair, and cerulean blue eyes. My normal attire mainly consists of shorts, even on cold days, but any days that are really cold, I wear pants, and some sort of dark colored shirt. I had just gotten out of school for the weekend and was now about to get off the chaos, known as a school bus.

"God." I sighed walking across the street the bus then driving by. I walked inside my house, and went into my room. After putting my backpack down, and taking off my boots, I laid down on my bed and grabbed my 3DS from my pocket, and inserted Pokemon Platinum. Once I reached the title screen though...things got weird. I felt dizzy from only staring at Giratina's Origin Forme. I tapped the A button, and heard Giratina's cry, but along with it, a voice.

"Good luck boy." The voice called to me as it then let out an evil laugh.

"Wha...?" I said as I then fell back my vision fading to black, going unconscious.

"...ey! Wake up! Please be okay..." A feminine voice said as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up groaning. My back HURT.

"Ouch..." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as I looked up at her. She looked to be 15 with bluish hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white hat, with a pink Pokeball logo, a red dress with pink buttons, a white scarf and had a white purse on her shoulder. She looked familiar for some reason...I nodded slowly standing.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said smiling.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz!" She replied as she held out a hand.

"Vincent Stone." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" She said as I nodded.

"Same here, is there a stream of something close by?" I asked as she fished out a bottle of water, which I waterfalled, swallowing the water gasping my dry throat now wet again. I stretched and shivered slightly.

"Come on, I'll bring you to my home. You'll catch a cold out here dressed as you are now." She said as she grasped m hand pulling me to wherever, not caring if I liked it or not. Though...in the bushes behind us, there were two sets of eyes, peering at me. The owners of the eyes turned to each other and nodded before they scurried through the bushes, a sound not heard. Soon enough we were at a small town, and she brought me to a two story house as she opened the door and then shouted out.

"Mom! Visitor!" Dawn shouted as an older woman came down the stairs. She wore a white shirt, covered by a redish apron. She also, like her daughter, had blue eyes

"Oh? Who's this Dawn?" She asked as she wiped her hands on a towel before putting it in the apron.

"This is Vincent! Vincent, my mom!" Dawn said.

"Please, just call me Johanna." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said looking around. Odd...this place reminds me of Twinleaf To...oh my God.

"So...where am I?" I asked.

"Huh? You're in Twinleaf Town!" Dawn said. Oh my God...I'm in the Pokemon world!

"Oh." Was my smart response.

"So how did you get here? Where are your Pokemon? Where are you from?" Johanna asked.

"Mom, calm down he just woke up." Dawn said unknowingly coming to my rescue.

"Alright dear." Johanna said laughing as she moved to the kitchen. I heard her mutter something about "Food" and figured she was going to make sure I felt welcome...usually others don't trust strangers but, hey they're pretty nice. Once...dinner I think was made, we all sat down and ate dinner, as if a family. Once we ate, Johanna brought me upstairs, and led me into a room.

"This was Brandon's room. He didn't take a lot when he moved out so...I hope he has some clothes in your size. Sleep well. Good night." Johanna said as she shut the door and I turned to the closet of clothes. I picked out a pair of black pajamas, socks, etc and quickly changed as I put the dirty clothes in the hamper. I climbed into bed, and my head hit the soft pillow...oddly though, I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. Shrugging it off, I closed my eyes, and within minutes, was asleep, in the musings of my mind.

**I rise again from the ashes! Gape in glory!**

I have decided to redo Into a Brand New World...I apologize for not finishing the previous version, but I noticed some little flaws, I didn't really like...so this is take 2 on it! I hope you all enjoy it! I also apologize for it being really short!


	2. Starting Anew

Into a Brand New World V2 (Redone)

Chapter 2: Starting Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the games

I awoke in the middle of the night, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I had a nightmare...though of what, I couldn't recall. I got out of bed, and walked downstairs to get water. I found Johanna in the kitchen a mug of tea in hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked and I shook my head as she poured me a mug of tea, handing it to me.

"Nightmare." I said taking a small sip of it being careful not to burn my tongue as I did.

"Do you remember what it was about?" She asked and I shook my head. I looked towards the microwave seeing it was 3:27 AM.

"What about you?" I asked as she chuckled.

"I have insomnia. The medicine I have isn't really working." Johanna said as I nodded. I finished my mug of tea and put it in the sink and as I turned and began walking as my arm was gently grabbed.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around.

"I know you're not from here. But...if you're planning on going on a journey...just keep my daughter safe." Johanna said as I looked at her surprise clearly highlighted in my eyes.

"How did you...?" I began asking as she smiled.

"Mother's instinct." She then hugged me and wished me goodnight as I then began walking upstairs again, going to my room before slowly falling asleep again. I then awoke to the sounds of birds chirping...more than likely Starly. I got out of bed, and got dressed in a black t-shirt, and a pair of green shorts. Once I looked at the thermometer and saw it was going to be near freezing, I zipped on my pants legs and put on my black Bramha boots. I walked downstairs grabbing one of Brandon's coats, and put it on getting used to it. Johanna was there making breakfast and Dawn was petting a Glameow.

"Morning!" Dawn said, way too cheerily for my morning.

"Morning." I replied rubbing my eyes. I'm NEVER a morning person...except for Christmas, or my birthday. I stretched feeling my joints pop and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Sleep well?" Johanna asked to which I nodded sitting down in a chair. I looked once again to the microwave and saw it was only 7:37 AM...my brother would be at school, my mom would be at work, and my dad would still be doing his night shift. I closed my eyes fighting the urge to drop dead asleep again, and then smelt food. My eyes shot open and I looked down. Bacon, french toast, and sausage. I grinned. My morning had just been made. I began eating and heard Dawn talking about getting a Pokemon from Professor Rowan today. I finished quite quickly and finished the last of my milk. I then closed my eyes again waiting. Then I felt something jump into my lap, then heard a meow. I chuckled scratching the cat Pokemon's ears. She purred and then curled up contently in my lap. Dawn finished a couple minutes later and zoomed upstairs.

"Are you going to go as well?" Johanna asked as I then opened my eyes.

"Yes. I've always wanted to explore places unknown." I said smiling as Glameow nuzzled my hand. I pet her and she jumped down. I stood and pushed in my chair.

"Brandon should have a backpack in his room that you can use." She said as I nodded going upstairs and looking around in his room. I then found a backpack, and to my surprise four Pokeballs. Not questioning Fortune I applied the Pokeballs to my belt and walked downstairs. I swung the backpack on, and found Dawn downstairs ready.

"You're coming with?" Dawn asked to which I nodded. She jumped up and hugged me. I blinked at the sudden contact and hugged her back.

"Both of you ready?" Johanna asked to which I nodded. We walked out the door and I put my hand over the eyes, blocking out the bright sun. Gah! Too early!

"Come on Vincent!" Dawn said as we both began running to Sandgem Town, to meet the professor. But before we could we stopped dead in our tracks. We didn't have any Pokemon to battle with.

"Erm..." I started.

"Nido!" I heard two cries of a Nidoran and I turned. A Nidoran male, and a Nidoran female. I gulped and they moved to me then soon after, and I went STONE cold. The female went on her hind legs and playfully scratched at my pants. I then smiled realizing they didn't mean harm.

"Ni nido!" The male said as he nuzzled being careful of the barb. I then felt a splitting headache which oddly went away a couple seconds after.

"Do you think he knows we were watching him?" The female asked as I then blinked.

"I don't think so...he can't understand PokeSpeak." The male said.

"Um...I actually can understand what you're saying..." I said as they looked to each other.

"Never mind then..." The female said.

"What do you mean you've been watching me?" I said clearly confusing Dawn even more. She had a quizzical look on her face and then shrugged it off walking in small circles trying to stay warm.

"We've been watching over you since you first arrived." The male said as he and the female then moved in front of me.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow clearly confused as well.

"You're a human, from another world...such a thing is unheard of." The female said.

"And besides...we want to join you on your journey." The male said as I then shrugged.

"Alright." I said as I grabbed two Pokeballs from on my belt holding it out in front of them. Their heads tapped the button and they disappeared inside. Once the ball shook four times, it dinged, signalling a successful capture. Hmm...how about...Joker, and Ash? Maybe it'll work...I'll figure out nicknames later.

"What happened?" Dawn asked. I shrugged not so sure myself.

"Apparently the Nidoran have been watching me...and I somehow now understand PokeSpeak." I rubbed the back of my head unsure of how to say it.

"That's amazing!" Dawn said. I blushed.

"It can't be THAT amazing." I said and she shook her head giddy with excitement.

"It is! No one has ever been able to understand what Pokemon can say! Not even the professors can! Vincent, your ability to understand PokeSpeak can help EVERYWHERE! It can help globally! With your ability, you can help us truly become friends with Pokemon!" Dawn said and I blinked. Maybe...maybe she's right. I would be helping people everywhere. I would be breaking barriers that could've never been broken before!

"Alright Dawn...but this will have to wait okay? At least until Sandgem Town." I said and she nodded giddily as we began walking. We then walked into Sandgem town in almost an hour, including breaks, and wild Pokemon battles. I caught no Pokemon, as for right now Joker, and Ash were enough. Both had learned Double Kick, and were using it...quite creatively. And by creatively, I mean kicking once off of a Pokemon and bouncing back, and using each other as a spring to do a second kick...and add extra damage from momentum. Once we entered the Professor's lab, an older man turned to us. He wore a white lab coat, and had white hair, and a white beard. Professor Rowan.

"Ah! Dawn, Vincent! I was expecting you two." Professor Rowan said as we walked over to him.

"Really?" Dawn asked and he nodded.

"Your mother said you two would be arriving...though I'm amazed. How were you two able to get past the Pokemon?" Professor Rowan asked and I then answered.

"I befriended two Nidoran which helped us get through." I said as said Nidoran came out.

"Oh yeah! Vincent also can understand PokeSpeak!" Dawn said and every head turned to me in surprise.

"Can you really?" Professor Rowan asked to which I nodded. There was mutters of amazing, and wondrous, and I blinked. It really was a BIG deal wasn't it?

"How do we know if you really can?" Asked one of the scientists.

"Bring me a Pokemon." I said. A scientist came over and sent out a Rhyhorn, which growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"We think something's wrong with him...we just don't know what." The scientist said as I slowly approached.

"Get away!" He roared and instantly went on guard.

"Easy there buddy. I just want to help." I said and he growled.

"Help?! How can a HUMAN help with a Pokemon problem!" He roared again and I chuckled.

"Love?" I said. And his roaring silenced.

"...Yes." He said and I walked over to him.

"I know that feeling my friend. But trust me...getting upset over a female isn't the best answer...I know this from experience..."I said adding the last part quietly rubbing his head. He took my words into thought and then lay down closing his eyes. The scientists looked at me for an answer.

"He's in love, and is clearly upset...whatever happened hurt him. Maybe the female found another?" I shrugged.

"That would explain his behavior...but why the hate and not wanting anyone to-" The scientist started.

"That's just how some males are. When they're hurt they'd rather be alone so they have time to mourn, grieve, and think. Sometimes it'll be over a long period, sometimes short...you never know." I said as the Rhyhorn was recalled. Everyone had amazed looks again.

"Amazing..."The scientist breathed out.

"May we do some research on you?" Another scientist asked.

"Erm...depends." I said.

"Nothing too major! Just analysis, and tests." The scientist reassured me, and I agreed.

"If you could...please take off your shirt so we could-" Another started and I shook my head furiously.

"No." I said my legs ready to spring away. Dawn got a confused look on her face.

"Vincent, we need to obtain the necessary data so we-" The same scientist started as I interjected.

"I don't want my shirt off..." I said not showing the fear in my voice. They reluctantly agreed, and did the things needed like heartbeat, temperature, etc. and recorded it. I had only flinched once, and that was from a cold stethoscope on my upper arm...or at least that's what it seemed to them. The real reason...was something no one would ever know.

"Alright...now we need to figure out how you got the ability." A scientist began and I replied.

"I got a major headache, and it went away not even a minute after...then I could hear Pokemon." I said with a shrug. Another recorded it on a sheet of paper.

"We'll need to do some testing." The same scientist began as I sat down. Once the tests were done, I was free to go. I was released around 4:49 PM...God they love their testing. Once I got to the Pokemon Center, I found Dawn and a Piplup beside her as she talked on a video phone to Johanna. I raised a finger to my lips and she understood and continued talking. I slowly sneaked up, and tapped her sides once with a finger and she jumped and I chuckled.

"Hey Johanna." I said grinning as Dawn glared at me.

"Not funny!" Dawn said.

"How's it going so far?" She asked.

"Good, I caught two Nidoran, one male, one female." I said.

"He also can understand PokeSpeak." Dawn said as Johanna looked at me in surprise.

"Really? That's amazing!" She said and I felt a slight flush on my cheeks. The doorbell then rang and Johanna smiled.

"Well you two have fun, I'll call later." She continued.

"Bye mom!" Dawn said as the line disconnected, and Dawn put the phone back on the receiver. I walked around the town, and finally settled to the beach watching the waves hit the shore, and fall away. I closed my eyes and took a short nap. So far...I've enjoyed the journey. And maybe I will continue to like it...who knows? I've just gotta make the best of it...and that's something I definitely know how to do! And that's a promise!

**I rise again from the ashes!**

Here's chapter 2! And right before Christmas as well! I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating! I also hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a Happy Holidays, no matter what tradition you have!


End file.
